


already falling into the groove

by hullomoon



Series: you are indeed, an extraordinary thing [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Hopeful Ending, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: Rachel didn't expect anything to happen at David and Patrick's wedding, but that was before Stevie came over.





	already falling into the groove

**Author's Note:**

> this came about because my friends and i keep circling back around to rachel and more specifically rachel/stevie. so i thought i would write a little thing. 
> 
> shoutout to oscarwildewannabe for being a wonderful beta.
> 
> title comes from Kacey Musgraves' Late to the Party

When she and Patrick had been together, Rachel sometimes imagined their wedding day and even after everything that had happened, she had to admit that this was the better outcome. Being invited to David and Patrick’s wedding was a pleasant surprise; after her talk with Patrick had cleared the air between the two of them it took them awhile to get back into the rhythm they once had, which is why she didn’t expect the invite. That, and the fact her visit had unknowingly caused a rift in their relationship. But despite all that, she was glad she came tonight; the ceremony itself was lovely, and she definitely cried during their vows. 

The reception had been going on for awhile now and she sat at one of the empty tables looking at the dance floor. There were only a few people left with David and Patrick in the center swaying back and forth, as close together as possible.

“Is this seat taken?”

Rachel turned around to see Stevie, standing, gesturing towards the chair next to her.

“No, go ahead.”

Stevie sat down, angling the chair to face Rachel.

“It was nice of you to come,” Stevie said.

“It was nice of them to even invite me.”

Stevie placed her hand on Rachel’s arm. “Don’t say that, your one of Patrick’s oldest friends of course he’d invite you.”

“Shouldn’t you be upset with me? You’re David’s friend... and I did cause them some problems.” Rachel added, a little bit guiltily 

“That was more Patrick than anything. You just followed the tried and true method, he’s the one who forgot to tell anyone that he wasn’t following along this time. After everything was fixed Patrick couldn’t stop talking about you too growing up together,” Stevie took her hand off of Rachel’s arm and started fiddling with the napkin in front of her, “You also didn’t tell Patrick’s parents he was gay so clearly you can keep a secret, and I admire that loyalty.”

Rachel moved her chair so she was facing Stevie better. “Well since you know so much about me, what about yourself? Patrick has told me bits and pieces, but I only know about present Stevie and since you know so much about young Rachel it seems only fair that I know about young Stevie.”

Stevie looked up, “It’s probably a good thing that you don’t know about my younger self, mostly it was bad decisions and general dislike of the world.”

Rachel smiled, “So you were one of those loner kids who found corners to hide in to smoke pot and judged anyone that walked by.”

Stevie grinned, “It was like you were there.”

Rachel continued to talk with Stevie and as she did she kept being drawn to Stevie’s face as she talked. It was so full of expression, lips curled into a grin when re-accounting the story of when she caught David and Patrick making out in the store, eyes alight as she talked about the motel’s progress, and the blush on her cheeks when she pushed some of Rachel’s hair away from her face. Rachel had the urge to know what those lips felt like, how Stevie’s hands would feel on her waist and...oh. After she and Patrick broke up she tried going out with a couple of guys but it didn’t feel good, she never got farther than the first date before she broke things off. It wasn’t until this moment that she realized what was missing. They continued to talk even as some of the guests left and Rachel knew she had little time before they would have to leave.

“Um do you want to get out of here,” Rachel blurted out, immediately clapping her hands over her mouth.

Stevie looked at her slightly surprised. “Depends what you mean by that, like just to hang outside, or maybe head to someone’s place…”

Rachel nodded her head. “Definitely the second one. Your place or mine?”

Stevie took her hand, “How about my place, I’d much rather not have to worry about anyone barging in"

Rachel got up following Stevie as they weaved around the guests and out the door. She let out a small gasp as the cooler air hit her skin and saw the goosebumps pop up along her arm. 

Stevie turned her head to look back at Rachel. "Oh here have this." Steve let go of her hand and took off her suit jacket, handing it to Rachel. 

She took it from her putting it around her shoulders. It smelled like lilacs and sandalwood. Stevie lead her to Stevie's car and got inside. 

"Sorry about the mess," Stevie started grabbing trash and throwing it into the backseat. 

"Don't worry about it, it's not like we'll be here for long anyways."

The drive to Stevie's place didn't take long but Rachel was a pile of anticipation and nerves. They quickly made their way out of the car and up the stairs to Stevie's apartment. 

Stevie headed to the kitchen area and got two tumblers and a bottle of whiskey out, pouring a heavy splash of the liquid into both glasses. She handed one to Rachel. "Thought you might want a nightcap."

Rachel took a sip, feeling the warmth blossom across her chest and curl into her stomach. She sat her drink down on the counter and trailed her finger along the rim of the glass. "So how do you want to do this?"

Stevie sat her drink down. She placed one of her hands on Rachel's cheek, rubbing her thumb along the cheekbone. Rachel closed her eyes as Stevie leaned in to kiss her. It was gentle at first and then Rachel grabbed Stevie's waist pulling them closer together, lips firmly pressed. Stevie took her hand off of Rachel's cheek and moved it towards her chest rubbing at her side, tentatively moving to the side of her breast.

Rachel pulled away from the kiss. “Maybe we should move somewhere more comfortable?” 

Stevie nodded her head and headed toward her bed, with Rachel following. Stevie plopped on the bed, grabbing Rachel’s hand and pulling her onto her lap. They resumed their kissing with more urgency as they started taking off clothes. 

Rachel pulled Steve’s bowtie free, undoing the shirt buttons before the tie had slipped free from Stevie’s neck.

Stevie pushed her suit jacket off of Rachel and then took Rachel’s hands away from her shirt long enough so she could push Rachel’s arms through the armholes of her jumpsuit. With her arms through Stevie rolled the top of the jumpsuit down to reveal the bra Rachel wore underneath.”Still doing okay.”

Rachel nodded her head, “Yes, you too?”

“Yes. You look gorgeous in this, but damn is it a pain to get off.”

Rachel laughed as she stood up and shimmied to get the jumpsuit off leaving it on the ground before getting back in Stevie’s lap. “Is this better?”

Stevie grinned, “Definitely,” and unhooked Rachel’s bra, cupping her breast, rubbing her thumb along Rachel’s nipple.

Rachel gave a little moan as she finished unbuttoning Stevie’s shirt, pushing it off her shoulders. 

Stevie took her shirt off the rest of the way and took her bralette off.

Rachel leaned in to kiss Stevie again, slowly moving her backwards until her head hit the bed. Once Stevie was fully laid down Rachel moved to start kissing Stevie’s chest, stopping to give nips at her breasts and stomach. Stevie put her hands in Rachel’s hair as Rachel moved further down, unbuttoning Stevie’s pants and mouthing at Stevie’s underwear.

Rachel hadn’t expected this to be the outcome of the night, but as she helped Stevie out of her pants she had to admit it was the best one.It wasn’t hard like before, no second guesses, or mishaps, just her and Stevie and nothing else.

\---

“FUCK.”

Rachel jolted awake, body rising too quickly and almost pitching off the bed. She saw Stevie looking at her phone tapping away furiously. She leaned towards Stevie resting her head on her shoulder.

“What’s wrong?”

Stevie groaned, “I didn’t mean to wake you up, sorry. I was supposed to drive David and Patrick to the airport and I forgot and... just look at this.” She shoved her phone in Rachel’s face.

_ ‘are you on your way? patrick’s getting antsy’ _

_ ‘answer your damn phone budd, you had one job’ _

_ ‘alexis just told me she saw you leaving with rachel, please tell me you didn’t hook up’ _

_ ‘I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU HOOKED UP WITH RACHEL’ _

_ ‘obviously you aren’t coming to take us to the airport so alexis is taking us but you better tell me what happened when i get back’ _

“Well that’s not the worst thing,” Rachel said as she got up and dug her phone out of the jumpsuit’s pocket. “Oh no,” she said looking at her phone.

“You too?” 

Rachel nodded and gave her phone to Stevie.

_ ‘It seems like Stevie can’t take us to the airport would you be able too?’ _

_ ‘Nevermind Alexis is taking us’ _

_ ‘Just talked to David, sounds like you had fun last night’ _

Stevie got up and went over to the dresser grabbing pants and a shirt. “If you don’t mind the potential third degree you can come with me to breakfast at the cafe.”

“I’d have to borrow some of your clothes.”

Stevie handed over some clothes and Rachel quickly got dressed.

\---

Rachel and Stevie entered the cafe and sat down in one of the booths. Twyla came over and handed them menus.

“Morning Stevie...and Rachel? That’s your name right? I saw you at David and Patrick’s wedding yesterday.”

Rachel looked at Twyla’s earnest face, how could she be so chipper this early? “Yeah, my name is Rachel.”

“Oh I’m glad I got it right. I’ve tried to get better at remembering names and my cousin’s second wife was named Rachel so it was easy to remember yours.”

Rachel gave a small smile not for sure how to respond. Stevie was no help as she had her hand covering her mouth and an obvious grin.

“Is there anything you want to drink?”

Rachel and Stevie both ordered coffee and Twyla walked away.

Rachel drew her attention to the menu. “Is there anyway to tackle this or is it just best to ask you what I should get.”

“Don’t bother, it’s a guessing game when seven times out of ten you lose. Try the pancakes, they’re one of the few things that actually turns out decent.”

Twyla came back with their coffee and took their orders.

“Are you staying in Schitt’s Creek long?,” Stevie said as she fiddled with a sugar packet.

“I’m planning on leaving today, but that doesn’t mean I can’t be persuaded to come back,” Rachel replied a small smile on her lips as she lifted her coffee cup up to her mouth.

“There are some draws to the town, some would even say the draws give it it’s charm.”

“Oh yes, I saw the town sign on my way in.”

“I was thinking more of the owner of a certain motel.”

Rachel raised her eyebrow, “I didn’t know you were the owner.”

“It’s been a recent development.”

Twyla came back with their pancakes setting them and a bottle of syrup down on the table. “Let me know if you need anything else.”

Rachel poured a generous helping of syrup over her pancakes and looked over at Stevie who was drowning hers in syrup.

“Wouldn’t have guessed you had a sweet tooth.”

Stevie glanced up, mouth full of pancakes. She paused long enough to swallow and give a wolfish grin, “What can I say I just like sticky things.”

The rest of breakfast passed in companionable silence with only the occasional question asked. Rachel hadn’t experienced this in a long time, this effortless comfort, and she wanted to bask in the feeling for as long as possible. Unfortunately with breakfast over and the occasional glances Twyla was sending them it seemed time to go.

Stevie walked her back to town hall were her car was parked.

“I’ve had a nice time,” Stevie said, looking down at the ground.

Rachel took her hand, “Me too.”

“Hand me your phone.”

Rachel unlocked her phone and handed it to Stevie. She tapped on the phone and gave it back. “Here’s my number, you don’t have to do anything with it, but if you want to…,” Stevie trailed off.

“Thanks.”

They leaned in to kiss, a soft gentle one which made Rachel think of all of the kisses they’ve already had and the ones she desperately wants. 

“Bye Rachel.”

“Bye Stevie.”

As Rachel drove away she saw Stevie standing there until she had disappeared from sight.

\---

Rachel returned to her hotel and started packing. She had only been in the area for a couple of days so it didn’t take long. Laying on the bed she clutched her phone to her chest. She had the power right now, all she had to do was send a text or a call but she was nervous. Stevie had giving her her phone number, it was in her phone, but what if she didn’t want a relationship? Did Rachel want a relationship? If Stevie didn’t want a relationship but Rachel did would she still hook up with Stevie? _ You know you would _. She took a deep breath, she wouldn’t know if she just laid here.

_ ‘Would you be interested in going on a date sometime? This is Rachel’ _

Rachel quickly shoved her phone in her purse, grabbed her suitcase and left the room, heading towards the front desk to check out. As she was checking out she heard her phone ping. Her instincts wanted her to grab her phone and see if Stevie responded but she had to wait. She raced to her car and once inside pulled out her phone and unlocked it, looking at Stevie’s response.

_ ‘Yes, your place or mine?’ _

  
Rachel smiled and sent back a quick response _ ‘I’ll call you when I get back to my place,’ _. She took a deep breath, for the first time in a long time she felt pretty hopeful of her future.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you want to talk about rachel/stevie or schitt's creek come over to my tumblr [hullomoon](https://hullomoon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
